oooooooo
by jhgh
Summary: oooooooooooo


**Demon Blood**

**Chapter 1**

The snow drifted silently down around number 9 Esert drive. The warm glow of the fireplace lit up the fogged-up window of the house. Inside was mr. smith and his wife sitting by the fire with a little baby covered in blankets in their arms, they have tried for a baby for 17 years and finally they have got what they have wished for…a little baby girl. They named her Evie.

4 years had passed and all was well in the smith household, for envies 4th birthday her parents had gotten her a note book and crayons. "Mary", "where's Evie?" he shouted up the stairs from the bottom of the stairs. "I think she's in the playroom drawing" "go keep her company jack". Jack walked down the hall and entered the door to his right; on the large mat in the middle of the room was Evie sitting cross-legged, drawing on her notebook. Evie had long curly brownish hair and smooth pale skin, "look daddy" she said in her sweet voice. Jack walked over and saw on her notebook that she had written a poem, even before he had read the words he knew this was not right, she was 4, she could barely draw basic pictures yet, this was not right.

He picked up her notebook and started reading, the poem read:

The darkness it haunts me,  
it lives in my dreams,  
awaits in my soul,  
ripping the seams. 

The pain in my body,  
it hurts everyday,  
the demons inside me,  
they won't go away. 

the voices within,  
their not on my side,  
they tell me to kill,  
when I just want to hide, 

the light it is fading,  
the darks on its way,  
my minds going blank,  
today's the last day. 

The walls are binding,  
their my secret cell,  
no one knows me,  
and I shall not tell.

My life is worthless,  
since I was born,  
my parents hate me,  
and now I mourn. 

The ever lasting pain inside,  
destroys my life, it kills my mind,  
it tears and rips my guts apart,  
it feels so deadly, and yet so sharp. 

The pain, looks at me,  
from down within,  
I can not fight,   
I can not win 

my life is worthless,  
without a doubt,  
I want to scream,   
I want to shout. 

Just leave me here,  
in this empty hollow,  
ill find some pills,  
that I shall swallow. 

Leave me here,  
there's nothing you can do,  
ill cut my wrists,  
and so will you

Suddenly Evie fainted, Jack picked her up and ran downstairs and called a doctor.

After the doctor had came and prescribed some medication for Evie for head where she had injured it when she fainted and had left, jack and Mary put Evie to bed and walked down to the living room to discuss what had happened.

"I don't like this one bit" moaned jack, "neither do I but we have to fix it" replied Mary. "I don't she could have written it! Said Mary as she glanced at the ashen remains of the notebook in the fireplace. "I agree" said jack, "I mean she's only 4", "yes, I think somebody must have broken in and planned this as a sick joke" sighed mary..."sickos"

3 more years had passed and Evie had just started school. "So will you be ok Evie?" asked a very nervous Mary." You sure you don't want me to come in with you for your first day?" "No mommy its ok ill be fine" replied Evie in her chirpy voice. "ok baby, ill collect you at three o clock right here, have fun love" said Mary as Evie hopped out of the car and made her way towards the school. Halfway to work Mary got a phone call from the school and was told to return and collect Evie immediately. When she arrived at the school their was a ambulance parked outside, fearing for her daughter she ran to the ambulance and opened the door, inside on the stretcher was a young boy about the age of 8 and he was crying, but instead of tears coming from his eyes it was blood. "Look mommy, he cries the red-water" said Evie from behind Mary. Mary turned around and grabbed Evie and closed the ambulance door. "What happened baby?" sobbed Mary, "who did this to him?" "But mommy he's blessed, it's a gift for him" remarked Evie in a joyous tone.

2 months later Evie was sent to a special school for disturbed children, even though her parents protested, she had to remain there for the entire year to observe her mental state. After a year of studying her the experts could find nothing wrong and returned her to her parents, her first night back jack and Mary were sitting on the couch with Evie in between them finally happy for being together again at last, their beautiful be-loved daughter re-united with them at last, they couldn't be happier.

Suddenly the fireplace went out, the curtains melted into cobwebs; the paint on the wall seemed to turn red...into...into blood. On the wall a hole seemed to appear, and grow larger, like some sort of window. And out of that seemed to float a man, no not a man…a creature of some sort, almost like a demon. It had some sort of hole in it which was full of snakes, and its skin had cracks all over it that were seeping blood.

Evie started to scram with glee as though she recognised who it was. Her parents gasped as they remembered it from her drawings years ago. "Why hello" said the creature in a raspy voice. "Who, who are yo...you??" stuttered jack. "Why im lord loss" smiled the demon. "Evie started to get up from the couch and walk towards the demon, but Mary grabbed her by the arm. Suddenly Evie turned around and bit into marys arm, Mary pulled her arm away and it started to blister, inside the blisters were ants and as the blisters burst the ants swarmed all over Mary and started to eat her until all was left was her bones. Jack jumped off the couch and started to wonder was this a nightmare. "Unfortuantally for you this is no nightmare" laughed lord loss." you can read mi...Minds too? Muttered jack. "Only the weak ones" smiled lord loss. "I see you have met one of my demons" and nodded towards Evie who was now sitting cross-legged on the floor beside lord loss.

"nonsense" roared jack, "she's my daughter Evie, you just put some sort of curse on her to do that thing to Mary" ,"you bastard" "Evie, why don't you give your father a big hug" said lord loss to Evie" Evie got up, walked over to jack and smiled" its ok daddy everything will be ok, its just a bad dream" all the worry on jacks face disappeared and he started to smile too." your right darling, I see it now too" and gave her a big hug. The second his arms touched her body they started to melt and turned

into a pool of blood on the ground, jack fell away and the pain was so intense that his body couldn't feel it at the moment. "look daddy" said Evie pointing at the pool of blood "you have some red-water too" jack started to cry, not because of the pain but because it he finally realised that this creature was not his be-loved daughter, that he didn't even know his daughter, that maybe he never had a daughter. "That is not true" said lord loss after reading jacks mind again. "You do have a daughter", at birth I took her and swapped her with one of my own kind, it has become one of my hobbies that I take much satisfaction in. "what did you do with her!" screamed jack now that the pain was starting to register with his body. "Artery!" shouted lord loss, and a few seconds later a smallish demon with green skin, flames instead of eyes, insects eating at his scalp and two miniature mouths in each of his palms started coming through the portal dragging the leg of a girl, the girl had dirty brown hair and smooth pale skin covered in grime and scars, that girl was Evie.

"Now that the whole family minus Mary is here I think we can start the feast" smiled lord loss. "Im gonna kill you" screamed jack as he managed to get onto his feet and charged at lord loss. As he neared lord loss he noticed that he was flying at lord loss in the air, unable to stop he flew into the hole in lord losses side and the last thing he remembered was the feeling of the snakes inside him, wriggling and biting.

Suddenly the living-room door flew open and two figures entered one of then was kernel a young looking teen that was bald and the other was Beranabus a tramp-like looking man, both were wearing old and tattered cloths. "aaa I see we have visitors" remarked lord loss, "but no one likes un-invited guests" and he started to hurls venom coated spikes that he conjured out of thin air at Beranabus and kernel.

While artery was distracted watching the fight, the real Evie managed to slip away from the demons clutches and ran through the portal, inside she was back where she lived her whole life in pain and torture, lord loss's domain, the world was huge and covered in webs, in the middle of it was a huge castle, she started to run towards it.

Will Evie make it out alive? What happens in the battle between Beranabus, Kernel and lord loss? Find out in chapter 2!!


End file.
